Peel 031 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-13~20 ; Comments *''"Life must be difficult for somebody called Tarquin."'' *John plays a track from the 'new' (released March 1986) Hüsker Dü LP. Sessions *None Tracklisting 13 March 1986 :(JP: 'Hello bandidos, further rhythm excursions down the rapids of life with your uncle John, or as I'm known to the superstitious hill folk hereabouts, Saint Jack.') *Primevals: 'Saint Jack (LP-Sound Hole)' (New Rose) :(JP (obviously not fulfilling a listener request again): '...so in my dictatorial fashion instead, here is something by...') *Inca Babies: 'Splatter Ballistics Cop (12")' (Black Lagoon) :(JP: 'The reason I'm laughing, you probably can't tell that I am, is that producer Charles and meself are having a discussion about cross-Channel ferries, and I have to go on these quite a lot and occasionally take my children with me. I always used to like go and sit in the bar and read a newspaper and things, but of course what always happens is, somebody comes and says, "Ello! You're that John Peel bloke, aren't ya?," and you say, yes that's right, and they say, "Eh Terry! You owe me £5!," and you suddenly find that you become the centre of attention, everybody's making a fuss, nobody's listened to a single radio programme that you've ever done, but they know that you've been on television once or twice, and in Britain, I'm afraid, this is enough to make you an object of some interest. So I now have a little cabin in which I lock meself away and sit in there and read me books. This is what we were talking about, because I've always thought...last time I went on one, I took a couple of my children with me. My daughter is only seven, eight now but seven then, and actually had to put up with abuse from drunken louts on the boat, and I was just saying to Charles, what they really need on these things is some immense fella who under these circumstances...just goes and picks up the ringleader and throws him overboard, and says, "Any trouble from the rest of you and you all go." This is an extreme view, but it's one that I hold.') *Chills: 'Satin Doll (LP-Kaleidoscope World)' (Creation) *Sudden Sway: 'sINg sONg (No. 3-Adrian Sherwood Remix) (7")' (Blanco Y Negro) *Sudden Sway: 'Creative Marketing In 8 Dimensions (7")' (Blanco Y Negro) *Half Man Half Biscuit: '1966 And All That (12"-The Trumpton Riots E.P.)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'I must apologise for the fact that I seem to be having one of those programmes when I can't speak at all clearly. I could pretend to you that I'm trying to use avant-garde cut-up techniques in everyday speech, but frankly I don't think you'd be fooled for a moment.') *Bl'ast!*: 'Break It Down (LP-The Power Of Expression)' (Roadrunner) *Cramps: 'Chicken (LP-A Date With Elvis)' (Big Beat) also played 04 March 1986 :(JP: 'Such an undisciplined bunch.') *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: 'Faire Le Chicken (LP-Ça C'Est Le Blues)' (Zickzack) :(JP: 'A well-nigh irresistible invitation there....from their LP of a couple of years ago, which I understand was voted at the time number 1 German independent LP of the time. Whether this made them any money or not, I'm not quite sure, but a band who recorded a wonderful session for my domestic programmes, and would be very welcome to record another one whenever they wish to do so, should they be listening, which is unlikely. And we end the programme this week with....') *UT: 'Phoenix (LP-Conviction)' (Out) 20 March 1986 *Stiff Little Fingers: 'White Christmas (Live) (2xLP-All The Best)' (Chrysalis) *Hüsker Dü: 'Dead Set On Destruction (LP-Candy Apple Grey)' (Warner Bros.) *I'm Spartacus: 'Donna Is Distressed (7")' (Decade) *Primevals: 'Spiritual (LP-Sound Hole)' (New Rose) also played 05 March 1986 File ;Name *Peel 031 ;Length *00:47:00 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:BFBS Category:Available online